


I've Got Hugs For You

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Watchmen
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-01
Updated: 2009-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was acceptable in the Eighties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Hugs For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanwellback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/gifts).



**Song:** Acceptable In the 80s  
**Artist:** Calvin Harris  
**Format:** .wmv download, streaming

**Download:** 29MB, .wmv [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?dhzmmgno3go) | [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=P8C0Z740) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/7fvz9f)  
**Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/file/3251294)


End file.
